


Yes, Sir

by CatrinaSL



Series: Four Words [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Implied workplace sex, Kissing, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Suggestive Themes, four words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: There's nothing Clint loves more than sassing Coulson at work. Except maybe when he and Darcy join forces.





	Yes, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> subluxationexpert on tumblr prompted, “Please come with me.”

Clint was absolutely nodding off in Sitwell's briefing.

Nothing he could do. Too boring. Not enough coffee. Darcy had kept him up too late the night before.

He smiled; maybe letting his mind dwell on  _ that _ would keep him awake with the added bonus of making it look like he was paying attention.

Clint didn't realize just how long he'd been daydreaming until the door to the briefing room opened and Phil poked his head in.

"Can I borrow Barton?" he asked Sitwell.

"Go ahead," Sitwell replied dryly. "He hasn't heard a word I've said for the past twenty minutes.”

Clint looked appropriately affronted as Phil gestured for him to follow. "Please come with me."

"Yes, sir," Clint said as soon as they were alone in the hallway.

"Not here, Barton," Phil sighed, and led Clint in the direction of his office.

"I'm not allowed to call you 'sir' at work?" Clint scoffed.

"Not like  _ that _ , you’re not," Phil hissed, and started walking quicker.

"Whatever you say,  _ sir _ ," Clint hummed, not changing his tone in the least.

He was rewarded with the sight of Phil's ears turning red.

Grinning, Clint continued, "Darcy and I missed you last night. We did an okay job of pretending you were there, but it wasn't the same as having you between us."

Clint found himself shoved into a nearby broom closet, Phil's mouth slanted across his. 

"Darcy told me," Phil panted when he leaned away. "It's all I've been thinking about all day. Now, could we get to my office so we can continue this properly?"

Clint mimed zipping his lips and throwing away the key, and Phil rolled his eyes. He stole one more kiss before exiting the closet and setting off with an even faster pace than before.

Clint adjusted his suddenly-too-small pants and followed.

When Phil opened the door to his office, Clint could hear a familiar voice from inside say, "Oh, Agent Coulson, what a coincidence, I was just dropping off these files; I hope you don't m—!"

Clint slipped inside before the door closed and found Phil already lifting Darcy onto his desk.

"Relations? At  _ my  _ workplace?" he gasped, mock-scandalized.

"It's more likely than you think," Darcy managed to say, despite the fact that Phil was trying to kiss the daylights out of her.

"What are you waiting for?" Phil asked Clint as Darcy began to loosen his tie. "Get over here."

Clint grinned. "Yes, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/177308413573/yes-sir)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
